The Emo Crush
by Metallica1147
Summary: A new girl penguin comes to the zoo and Brandon falls for her hard, but he's nervous to tell her how he feels. Will Brandon tell this new girl how he feels? OC/OC paring, new OC for my stories and please don't hate me for making a OC/OC story
1. Chapter 1

**The Emo Crush**

**Chapter 1**

It's been one month since Brandon the otter came to the zoo, and has already made great friends with all the animals, and at the same time helped Skipper and Marlene get together. Everything was almost perfect for the young otter, but he was feeling an empty inside, like something was missing. After a few minutes Marlene walked by Brandon.

"Hey Brandon, are you alright?"

"Uh, oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure, because it looks like there is something on your mind."

"I'm sure Marlene, thanks for caring thou."

"Anytime Brandon," saying while giving a little smile.

The two otters then hugged each other and then decide to go to the penguin's habitat to pay them a visit. Once they got there the penguins was just relaxing on there first day in like, five months. Brandon and Marlene then arrived at the penguin's habitat.

"Hey guys," said Marlene.

"Oh hey Brandon, hello Marlene," said Skipper.

"Ello Brandon and Marlene, care for one of my smoothies?"

"Sure Private," said Brandon while taking the smoothie.

"Wow Private, these are good!"

"Thanks Marlene!"

"Care to sit with us?"

"Alright, sure!"

Brandon sat down in the chair next to Rico, and Marlene just went to Skipper's chair and got snuggled with his body. Skipper just relaxed and wrapped his flipper around her. After a few minutes of relaxing a big create came crashing down in the penguin's habitat and landing right on top of Brandon.

"Ouch!"

"Men, evasive maneuvers, now!"

The penguins and Marlene then moved the cerate off of Brandon.

"Brandon, are you okay," asked Marlene.

"Where am I?"

"He's fine Marlene, don't worry."

"I am Skipper; I'm always worried for the people I care about."

After that said the penguins stated to exam the cerate.

"Kowalski analyzes on this cerate."

"Well Skipper, it looks like a new arrival."

"Why wasn't this in my morning report, I need to know these things!"

"It took us all by surprise sir, no one saw it coming."

"I guess your right Kowalski, now come on let's open this create."

Rico then got a crowbar and opened the create. Once it was open a girl penguin came out, everyone took a look at her, she was the same size as Skipper, and she looked like an emo (A/N: Well she is an Emo so that's why.) She looked very shy, but stepped out of the create and introduce herself.

"Um… hello, I'm Ariana."

"Hello Ariana, I'm Marlene, and this is Skipper Kowalski Rico Private and Brandon!"

"Nice to meet you all."

All of the penguins said hello, but Brandon, was in a different world, once he saw Ariana, he could not believe his eyes.

_Wow she is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen._

Brandon just kept staring at her and not even paying any attention to anything else.

"Um… what's wrong with your friend over there?"

"I'm not sure, Brandon is never like this, and Brandon are you okay?"

"Uh what, oh, uh I'm B-Brandon."

"Hello Brandon nice to meet you."

Brandon was so nervous, he was shaking. Marlene was noticing what was happing.

"Brandon could I talk to you inside for a minute?"

"Sure, I guess."

So Brandon and Marlene went inside the penguins HQ and talked.

"Alright Brandon, I think I see what's going on here."

"You do?"

"Yes I do, you have a crush on Ariana."

"I do not!"

"Oh come on Brandon, Ariana seems like a nice girl… kind of weird with the emo look, but I bet she's nice."

"Well it's not that I think she is not nice, I'm just nervous."

"So you do have a crush on Ariana?"

"Fine, yes I do."

"Well that's very cute, and I think you two would make a great couple."

"Well it's not going to happen because I'm not going to tell her how I feel."

"Aw come on Brandon, you know you want too."

"I'm not going to tell her and that's that!"

Before Marlene could say anything Brandon left the HQ and went back to the otter's habitat. Marlene now knew that she had to get Brandon and Ariana together.

_Author's note: Well hope you guys like it so far. In the next chapter Marlene is going to talk to Brandon about tell Ariana how he feels, will he tell her, you have to wait till the next chapter to find out. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Later that day Ariana was getting settle in the penguin's habitat, and Skipper was testing her so she could get into the penguins unit.

"So, Ariana, what skills do you have?"

"Well I'm not very good with hand to hand combat, but I'm very good when it comes to using weapons."

"Well maybe I could help you out with that, but using weapons will come in handy, just don't best Rico or it will get him mad, and you don't want him mad at you."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

"Now you're from Italy?"

"Yes I am, but sadly, when I was hatched… my parents died in an accident."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry to hear that."

"It's okay…"

"Well there goes my question about you being a spy from Denmark, your story checks out, now all you have to do is past the training course and you're in the penguin unit."

"Alright, and you know I think I'm starting to like this new zoo," saying with a little smile.

"Well this is a very good zoo, so you where lucky to get transferred here."

As Ariana was getting use to the zoo the crazy of her was staring to build up (A/N: Now when I mean by "crazy" I don't mean metal crazy, I just mean. like hyper crazy, so don't worry people.) Over at the otter's habitat Brandon and Marlene where just relaxing in their cave. Brandon was listing to his Metallica CD, and Marlene was just writing in her diary. After Marlene was done she stared to talk to Brandon.

"So Brandon, where are you going to tell Ariana how feel about her?"

"How does, never sound to you?"

"Oh come on Brandon, you helped me tell Skipper how I felt about him and we are have a great relationship!"

"I know, but it's different for me, I… never actually asked a girl out before."

"Wait so are you saying… you never had a girlfriend before?"

"Never in my life."

"Oh, well that's okay; I mean you're still young so it's alright that you never had a girlfriend before."

"I know but it's been bugging me for a while now, and now that Ariana here, it just came back."

"Well, you need to get this off your chest then, you should ask Ariana out."

"I'm nervous too."

"Just come on, I'll be you're side okay."

"Well… alright, I'll ask her out."

"Great, would you like me to come with you?"

"No, I'm going to do this by myself."

"Well alright then, good luck Brandon!"

With that said Brandon made his way to the penguins habitat to ask out Ariana, but right before he got there Julian came to see Brandon.

"Hello silly otter!"

"Oh great, what do you want Julian?"

"I was wondering why you're going to the silly penguins place?"

"For you're information, I was just about to ask Ariana out."

"Oh yes now I remember, that silly penguin girl, when I fist meant her, she didn't like me as much, but I know she loves me."

"Why would she love you?"

"Who wouldn't love me?"

"A lot of people."

"Hey don't talk to your king like that!"

"Whatever Julian, just keep telling yourself that."

So Brandon just walked away and made his way to see Ariana, but as Julian was alone he thought of a plan if Brandon and Ariana were to go on a date. As Brandon arrived at the penguins HQ he made his way though the fish bowl entranced and greeted the penguins.

"Hey guys!"

"Brandon, what are you doing here," asked Skipper.

"Well I was wonder if Ariana was here."

"I'm right here Brandon!"

Ariana ran up to Brandon, and by the looks of it, she was already use to her new home and being the hyper emo penguin girl that she is.

"Um, hey Ariana, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just being myself!"

"But I thought you where shy."

"Well that's only when I meet new people and move to someplace new but once I get use to it I get hyper!"

"That's good to hear, anyway I was wondering, if you would like to do something tomorrow night."

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"Well… yes I am, so what do you say, want to go out with me?"

"Sure I would love too, seven o'clock sound good to you?"

"Yeah, seven o'clock it is!"

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow."

Ariana gave Brandon a little wink and it made Brandon blush a little. Brandon then went back to his own habitat all happy that he going on his first date tomorrow. But as he was walking back, Julian saw how happy Brandon was, so now he had a plan to ruin his date and make Ariana his.

_Author's note: Uh oh Julian is up to something, will he ruin Brandon's date, and how will Brandon do on his first date? You will have to wait for the next chapter to find out, till next please review and hoped you like it._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: Sorry I took a while to update the next chapter, but I do promise I will keep working on this story._

**Chapter 3**

The next night Brandon was already for his first date with Ariana, but he's so nervous that he might mess up or embarrass himself. Marlene then came up to Brandon.

"Are ready for your date Brandon?"

"I think so."

"You think, oh come on Brandon you look very nice."

"All I did was grown my fur."

"Yeah, but you still look very nice."

"I'm still nervous."

"Oh come on, Ariana is lucky to go on a date with a guy like you, and you lucky that you asked her out first before one of the other penguins did, or even Julian."

"Speaking of Julian, he kind of worried me."

"Why, what did he say?"

"Well he was saying that Ariana loved him and that she will be his."

"Well don't worry about him; he's just trying to scare you."

"I'm so sure, he sounded very serious."

"Well just don't worry about him, and just focuses on you're date okay."

"Well… alright, thanks Marlene."

"No problem Brandon, now you better get going."

"Right, bye Marlene see you after my date."

So Brandon then got his flowers and went over to the penguin's habitat to see Ariana. Once he got there he knocked on the fish bowl and then Ariana came out.

"Hi Brandon," saying with a big smile on her face.

"Uh, h-hi Ariana, wow you look very pretty tonight."

"Aw, thanks Brandon, you look cute yourself."

"Thanks Ariana, so ready for our date?"

"Yes I am!"

So Brandon and Ariana started they date. They had their date right on top of the penguin's habitat, and Brandon had it all set up. They were a table with dinner and right besides Brandon's chair there was his guitar, so he could play a song for Ariana. They both took a seat at the table and began to eat.

"So Ariana, you're from Italy?"

"Yeah I was hatched there, but my family was killed afterwards…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that."

"It's okay, but I'm fine."

"Well alright, and you're Italian right?"

_Are you Italian, what kind of question is that you dumb dumb? _

Brandon knew he just messed up there, trying to hide his face in embarrassment.

"Uh, yes I am Italian."

"R-right, my bad."

"So you play the guitar?"

"Yeah I do, I've been playing for a year now."

"Did you bring that to play for me?"

"Yes I did, you want me to play it now?"

"Only if want."

"Okay!"

Then Brandon stared to play his guitar for Ariana, he was playing the song he just learned last week called "Orion" by "Metallica." But as soon as he got to the first solo of the song, Julian came by."Hello neighbors!"

"Julian what are you doing here," asked Brandon.

"I'm here to ruin, I mean, help you on your date."

"I don't need help."

"Sure you do silly otter; why else would I not tell Ariana that you sleep with a teddy bear."

"You sleep with a teddy bear?"

"No I don't!"

"Then explain this."

Julian then shows a picture of Brandon sleeping with a teddy bear.

"Where did you get this?"

"Oh I just took a picture of you where you where sleeping."

"Okay so what I sleep with a teddy bear?"

"Oh and he also likes to dress up in silly outfits and sing all silly like."

"Oh come on, what else do you know?"

"I also know that you have a crush on Marlene."

"That was a long time ago, besides, she belongs with Skipper and I like Ariana now."

"So why do you still have a picture of her and make out with it?"

"Uh, t-that is not true!"

Julian then shows a picture of Brandon making out with a picture of Marlene.

"HA HA you're going out with Ariana, but I know you still want Marlene!"

"Shut Up," saying while crying a little.

"Well you can't have either one of thus girls, you know why?"

Julian then grabed Ariana, and pulled her in and stared to kiss her right on the beak. As soon he saw that, he felt a pain, like something was broken, that pain was coming from his heart. Brandon then just ran off crying.

"Bye Brandon, I'll be sure to take care of Ariana for you."

"Julian you jerk!"

She then picked up Julian and threw him all the way in the water.

"What was that for, I was going to kiss you more!"

"Shut up Julian, I like Brandon, not you!"

But that damaged was already done, Brandon was heart broken and Ariana knew it, but she just went inside the penguin's HQ, all sad, but she knew she had to do something.

_Author's note: Oh no Julian ruin Brandon's first relationship, will Ariana be able to fix it? You will have to wait for the next chapter to find out, till then please review. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: I added a song this this chapter, it's called "The Unforgiven II" by, yes "Metallica," but I just mixed some of the lyrics up. I hope you enjoy it._

**Chapter 4**

The next day, after Brandon's and Ariana's date was ruin because of Julian. Ariana was inside the HQ getting ready for her training, but she was not even worried about it. She was more worried about Brandon, and how she can explain to him that she doesn't like Julian. As she was thinking, Skipper walked in the room.

"Ariana, are you ready?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Normally I don't do this but I will anyway, what's wrong?"

"It's about my date last night with Brandon."

"Did he hurt you, because if he did I will kick his-"

"No, Brandon didn't hurt me; actually Brandon was the one you got hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"Well during our date, Julian came and told all of his secrets and he kissed me and Brandon just ran off crying."

"Dang that ringtail, well look, I'm going to be nice and let you talk to Brandon, and we can do you're training tomorrow okay."

"Okay Skipper, thank you."

She then gave Skipper a big hug, and he just hugged back. Ariana was about to go see Brandon, Skipper said one more thing.

"Oh, and don't worry Ariana, I'll take care of ringtail."

"Alright Skipper, you do that."

She then left to go see Brandon. As she got there she saw Marlene leaving the cave, Ariana then went to go talk to her first before she talked to Brandon.

"Hey Marlene."

"Oh, hey Ariana," saying with her arms cross.

"Um, is Brandon in there?"

"Yes, and he's still crying form last night."

"Oh, I was worried about that."

"And he told me what happen, why where you kissing Julian?"

"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me, but Brandon left too soon to really see what happen."

"So Julian kissed you?"

"Yes, and I want to explain that to Brandon because, I really like him."

"I thought so, go talk to Brandon, but good luck, he's listing to Metallica songs."

"Wait, Metallica is a heavy metal band, right?"

"Yeah, but he's listing to their sad songs."

"Oh, okay, I'll go in there try to talk to him."

As she went into the cave, she saw Brandon, but he was getting his guitar ready. Ariana knew he was about to play a sad song. But as he stared playing, she reignited the sounds of the guitar. She knew this song; it was "The Unforgiven II" by "Metallica." As Brandon finished the intro, he stared to sing.

_Lay beside me, tell me what they've done_

_Speak the words I want to hear, to make my demons run_

_The door is locked now, but it's open if you're true_

_If you can understand the me, than I can understand you_

_ Lay beside me, under wicked sky_

_Through black of day, dark of night, we share this pair of lives_

_The door cracks open, but there's no sun shining through_

_Black heart scarring darker still, but there's no sun shining through_

_No, there's no sun shining through_

_No, there's no sun shining_

_What I've felt, what I've known_

_Turn the pages, turn the stone_

_Behind the door, should I open it for you?_

_What I've felt, what I've known_

_Sick and tired, I stand alone_

_Could you be there?, 'cause I'm the one who waits for you_

_Or are you unforgiven too?_

As Brandon was playing he was about to sing the next part, but then Ariana stared to sing, because she knew this song with all of her heart.

_I lay beside you, this won't hurt I swear_

_I love you not, I love you still, but I'll never love again_

_I lay beside you, but I'll be there when you're gone_

_Black heart scarring darker still, yes I'll be there when you're gone_

_Yes, I'll be there when you're gone_

_Dead sure I'll be there!_

_What I've felt, what I've known_

_Turn the pages, turn the stone_

_Behind the door, should I open it for you?_

_What I've felt, what I've known_

_Sick and tired, I stand alone_

_Could you be there?, 'cause I'm the one who waits for you_

_Or are you unforgiven too?_

Brandon stared to play the guitar solo of the song, as he played Ariana felt his solo with all of her heart and soul. He then finished the solo and stared to sing the rest of the song.

_Lay beside me, tell me what I've done_

_The door is closed, so are your eyes_

_But now I see the sun, now I see the sun_

_Yes now I see it!_

_What I've felt, what I've known_

_Turn the pages, turn the stone_

_Behind the door, should I open it for you?_

_What I've felt, what I've known_

_so sick and tired, I stand alone_

_Could you be there?, 'cause I'm the one who waits,_

_The one who waits for you_

After he sang that, they both stared to sing at the same time.

_Oh what I've felt, what I've known_

_Turn the pages, turn the stone_

_Behind the door, should I open it for you? (So I dub thee unforgiven)_

_Oh, what I've felt_

_Oh, what I've known!_

_I take this key (never free)and I bury it (never me) in you_

_Because you're unforgiven too_

_Never free_

_Never me'_

_Cause you're unforgiven too! _

_Ohhhhhhhhhhh-ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

**(End of the song)**

"So, I take it that you're here to say that Julian was the one who kissed you, and that you still like me?"

"How did you know that?"

"Let's just say, Metallica's song speak to me, and when you sang with me, they spoke louder."

"Well then, do you forgive me?"

Brandon then leaned in and stared to kiss Ariana right on the beak. Ariana then just kissed back on his lips, and without a doubt they where both enjoying it, even more with Brandon, due to it's his first real kiss. They then broke away for their kiss.

"So does that answer you're question Ariana?"

"Yes it does Brandon, yes it does."

"So, why do you say, would you want to be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yes, yes I would like that very much,"

"I thought so, but what are we going to do about Julian?"

"Oh, Skipper is taking care of that for us."

"Really, how's that?"

Then from a distance they heard screaming from a certain lemur.

"Somebody help me, this crazy flat headed penguin is chasing me with a baseball bat!"

"I think he's taking care of it right now," said Ariana.

"I think so too."

They then stared to kiss again, and both where happy they found their perfect match.

**The End**

_Author's note: Well I hope you guys liked my story, and please review. See you all in my next story._


End file.
